


two tangled bodies (a merthur drabble)

by infinitely_merthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Universe, Drabble, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitely_merthur/pseuds/infinitely_merthur
Summary: merlin and arthur are in love; you know the drill.





	two tangled bodies (a merthur drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short hence the reason why i wrote “merthur drabble” in the title. i’ll publish a proper fic later!

Looking at the king’s valuable blue eyes, Merlin’s heart jumped in excitement, stopping him from completing his tasks. Strong emotions were radiating off of the king’s eyes, making it impossible for Merlin to breathe.  
Arthur’s delicate hand made its way up Merlin’s body, making the sorcerer shiver.  
Their lips were close; their noses almost touching.  
Arthur had Merlin slammed against a wall; his tongue sliding down Merlin’s neck, causing the sorcerer to moan with sounds Arthur deeply relished.  
Lying naked on the king’s bed when the sky turned inky dark, Merlin had Arthur wrapped around his arms, never letting go.


End file.
